


Day 9: The Good Ol' Days

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Series: 365 Fanfic [9]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, alludes to Spencer/Sam pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: Spencer calls the Winchesters to help with a werewolf case





	Day 9: The Good Ol' Days

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry it is a day late, but I got home from work late yesterday and I was unable to finish.

The team noticed how Spencer didn’t offer any information during the entire debriefing. He would speak only when asked. This wasn’t like him. They looked at each other before looking back at Spencer who was intently studying the case file.

“Spence?” JJ began softly.

Spencer looked up, “Yeah?”

“Are you okay man?” Derek asked.

Spencer furrowed his brows, “Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Uh, maybe because you haven’t said a word unless prompted during the whole debriefing?” Derek raised an eyebrow.

“Oh. Yeah. Sorry. It’s just something about this case…”

Three women had been attacked and brutally murdered in their homes. While each of them had been locked inside their homes, the cops found one window that had been broken. They say this is how the perpetrator got in and out. The only thing these women seemed to have in common besides, their ages, was that each of them was missing their heart. Spencer cursed. That, normally could mean several things, but seeing as it was the three nights of the full moon, it meant one thing. There was only one kind of perp they were looking for and the body count was about to get higher.

Emily shook her head, “What’s the significance of the missing heart? Trophy maybe?”

Rossi grimaced, “Who’d want to keep a human heart as a trophy?”

Spencer stood and went to use the bathroom on the plane. He needed to make a call.

**SRSWSRSW**

Sam and Dean stumbled into the motel. Sam’s body ached. He just wanted to take a hot shower and sleep. They had been up all night dealing with the vampire nest.

“I get first shower,” Dean grumbled.

“Just don’t use all the hot water, jerk!” Sam shouted as his phone rang.

Pulling out the phone, he frowned. He never expected to see that name across his phone’s screen before.

“Problem Sammy?” Dean had stopped in front of the bathroom door.

“No. Go shower.” He waited until Dean disappeared into the bathroom before he answered the phone and walked outside. “Hello?”

_“Sam? It’s Spencer.”_

“Spence. It’s been a long time man.”

_“Yeah. Listen, I don’t have a lot of time. I’m calling you from inside a bathroom. But I think we have a case.”_

Sam blinked, “Yeah, well, um, that’s…great Spence.”

_“No Sam. Your kind of case.”_

He rattled off what he knew. Sam’s eyes widened. Shit. Dean wasn’t going to like this. “Where are you guys?”

_“We’re heading to Omaha, Nebraska.”_

Sam nodded, “We’ll be there as soon as we can. I’ll call you when we get into town.”

_“Okay. See you soon. Sam.”_

Sam said his goodbyes and hung up the phone before going to the bathroom door and banged on it, “Dean, we gotta go! We got a case!”

Dean came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, “Are you fucking shitting me right now? Sam, we just got done with a case!”

“I know Dean, but we’re the closest hunters in the area. I checked. It’s a four-hour drive.”

Dean narrowed his eyes, “Who called you?”

“What does that matter?”

“Sam!” Dean snarled.

Sam sighed, “Spencer. He and his team got a pretty bad case.”

“So, let them deal with it. They’re the feds.”

Sam shook his head, “Dean, it’s a werewolf case their dealing with. Spencer told me the details.”

Dean shook his head, “You just wanna go so you can see your boyfriend again.”

Sam turned red, “He’s not my boyfriend! And he wouldn’t have called if he didn’t need our help. Now let’s go.”

“Sam, I admire you wanting to help Spencer, but…”

“Dean, three girls are dead, and it hasn’t been a full day yet and you know as well as I do, that the body count is only going to rise.”

Dean glared at Sam, “Fine. Let’s go.”

**SRSWSRSW**

The team touched down and immediately got to work. Spencer and Derek were sent to the ME, Aaron and Emily went to the dump site, and both JJ and Dave went to set up at the station. When Spencer saw the bodies, he was even more sure they were dealing with a werewolf. He snapped a couple of photos causing both Derek and the ME to look at him strangely.

“I will tell you all this,” The ME said. “No human did this. Their hearts weren’t cut out. They were viciously ripped out. While it was still beating might I add.”

Derek gaped, “You mean…these girls were still alive when they had their hearts taken?”

The ME nodded, “Very much so.”

Derek grimaced, “Who or what does that?”

_A werewolf._ Spencer answered to himself.

 

Derek shook his head, “You said this was an animal attack? You know of any animal that does that?”

 

The ME shook his head.

**SRSWSRSW**

 

Four hours and several cups of coffee later, the team were still no closer to solving the case and the body count had up to six.

 

“Okay, maybe we’re looking at this the wrong,” Derek spoke up.

 

“What do you mean?” Dave asked.

 

Just as Derek was about to speak, the detective poked his head in, “There are two guys here looking for a Spencer Reid?”

_Finally!_ Spencer stood, “That’s me. You can send them this way.”

 

The team looked at Spencer confused as two men entered.

 

“Spencer! Long time man!” Dean grinned.

 

“You too Dean, Sam.”

 

“Okay. What have we got?” Sam walked over to him.

 

“Six dead.”

 

“Wait, what? How is that possible?” Dean furrowed his brow, also walking over.

 

Spencer looked at them, “Its attacking during the day.”

 

“WHOA! Excuse me? What on earth is going here? Spencer, who the hell are these guys?” Derek shouted.

 

“Sam and Dean Winchester. Old friends of mine. I called them to help us with this case.”

 

“Without my authorization?” Aaron narrows his eyes.

“No offense Hotch, but you’d just think I’m crazy.”

 

“Spence...that’s not true.”

 

“What you’re dealing is not human,” Dean remarked.

 

Derek rolled his eyes, “Yeah. We figured out it was some animal attack. Maybe a dog or a bear.”

 

Sam scoffed, “You ever known a dog to do that?” he asked, tossing a picture in front of the team.

The picture showed a girl with her heart missing but the body had been nearly ripped to shreds.

 

“And we’re in Nebraska ain't no bears around here,” Dean remarked.

 

He looked at Sam and Spencer, “But are we sure we’re dealing with a werewolf?”

 

Dave blinked, “Did you just say…?”

 

Sam nodded, “The pattern fits.”

 

“Yeah but Sammy, we’ve never encountered one attacking in the day time.”

 

Sam nodded, “I know Dean, but look at it,” He gestured to the pictures and notes. “It’s definitely werewolf MO.”

 

Emily cleared her throat, “Excuse me, but werewolf? Seriously?”

 

Dean sighed, “Look, we don’t have time for the whole “truth is out there” speech but yes. Werewolf.

 

They are as real as you and me. Just nastier.”

 

Sam looked at Spencer, “Spence, have you narrowed down their hunting grounds?”

 

Spencer cocked his head and put a map on the table. The two of them seemed to ignore the others as they worked.

 

“So, the bodies have always been found in the spot. This spot,” he pointed. “Which we found out isn’t that far from the school the girls attend.”

 

“So, they’re using the school. It’s probably because they’re a lot of them,” Sam mused.

 

“Uh, yeah, we…” Aaron started. Dean shook his head.

 

“He wasn’t talking to us.”

 

“Where the bodies always found in threes?”

 

Derek started to answer but again Dean shook his head, “Again, not talking to us. He and Spencer don’t realize we’re still here.”

Spencer nodded, “Yeah. I kept wondering why…” he looked at Sam.

 

“It’s a family!” they said in unison.

 

Dean chuckled, shaking his head good naturedly, “Hey lovebirds! Care to share with the rest of the class?”

 

Sam and Spencer turned red, “Its a family pack,” Sam stated.

 

“The reason they’re using the school is their teaching their pup to hunt and the girls are easily accessible,” Spencer nodded.

 

“But why female? Why not the males?” Dave asked.

 

Sam grinned, “Spence?”

 

Spencer nodded, “So, Sam and I discovered a while back that females are easier than males. While technically, no one can outrun a werewolf, females are easily to tear apart. And they are plumper than a male’s due to the fact that there is more blood that is flowing due to the estrogen. Therefore, they taste better.”

 

JJ looked green, “You mean…they eat the heart?”

 

Dean rolled his eyes, “Why else would they take the heart? Yes, they eat the heart. Just like vampires need blood to survive, werewolves need hearts.”

**SRSWSRSW**

 

After a minute, Sam and Spencer shooed the others out while they worked. Dean just laughed while the others seemed a bit rebuffed. JJ looked at Dean.

 

“You called them lovebirds. How do you guys know Spence?”

 

“As far as I know, Sam and Spencer were roommates back in college. I went to go pick up Sam one night and Spencer was there. As for the lovebird remark, I called them that all the time. It’s because of how well they worked together.”

 

“So, Spencer, helped you guys do whatever it is you guys do?”

 

“Hunt down and kill evil, yes. For awhile he did. And then one night, he told us he didn’t want to do this for the rest of his life and he left. He kept up with Sam for a while and the last we had heard he was part of the FBI.”

 

JJ nodded, “You three seem really close.”

 

Dean shrugged, “We were. Especially those two. You couldn’t separate them with a fine tooth comb.”

 

A few minutes later, the door opened and Spencer gestured them all back in, “We think we found our guy.”

 

He took out his phone and dialed Penelope.

 

_“Talk to me boy wonder.”_

Sam and Dean looked at each other, “boy wonder?” they mouthed.

 

“Garcia, I have a name of a guy who might be our perp. I need you to check into his background.”

 

_“But of course, What’s the name?”_

“Evan Petersberg.”

 

The sound of clicking could be heard over the speaker, _“Okay let’s see…Well there’s not much on this guy. There’s a couple of articles that talk about him and this woman named Elaine and how they started a specialized orphanage. But it seems that after about 05 he disappeared. Him and Elaine. There’s no records on him anywhere.”_

“Nothing Baby girl?” Derek spoke. “No license, nothing?”

 

_“That’s what I’m saying Hot Stuff, nothing. Its like they completely vanished.”_

“Garcia, what happened in 05?” Aaron asked.

 

_“Their orphanage was shut down for reasons undisclosed.”_

Spencer looked at Sam and Dean, “That’s our guy. Thanks Garcia.”

 

He hung up the phone and looked at the others. Derek frowned, “Now what? We know who our guy is, but how do we get him?”

 

“We do what we always do. You still got silver bullets?” Sam asked Spencer.

 

“I never leave the house without it.”

 

“Will someone please tell us what’s going on?” JJ asked. “Silver bullets?”

 

“Werewolves can only be taken out by silver bullets. Sam, Dean, and I are going hunting.”

 

“Wait, why can’t we come with you?”

 

“It’s too dangerous.”

 

**SRSWSRSW**

After everything was said and done, the werewolves taken out and burned, the three rejoined the team at the police station. They explained what happened minus a few details. And then Sam and Dean said goodbye.

 

“Do you really have to leave?” Spencer asked.

 

“Yeah, I’m afraid so. But we’ll see you again real soon kiddo. Maybe even come visit you in Virginia,” Dean chuckled, ruffling his hair.

 

Sam and Dean share a look and Dean waves before heading out to the car.

 

“Spence, we’re getting ready to head to the jet,” JJ says.

 

“I’ll be right there.”

 

“It was nice to hear from you Spencer. Don’t…Don’t take too long to call me again, yeah? You know you can call me without having a case.”

 

Spencer cocked his head, “I…”

 

Sam chuckled, “Typical Spencer. Spence, this is me saying I missed you.”

 

Spencer blushed, “Oh. I…I missed you too.”

 

Dean honks the horn. Sam sighs.

 

“I’ll see you around Spence.”

 

Spencer just nods not trusting his voice and stands there until Sam walks away. JJ appears out of nowhere.

 

“He means a lot to you, huh?”

 

Spencer nods as she follows JJ. _I love him._


End file.
